


Someone to Trust

by Oliver__Niko



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Coming Out, Communication, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Golden Deer Sylvain Jose Gautier, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, Trans Female Character, Trans Marianne von Edmund
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: Marianne has lived as a stealth trans woman for years and, though she has always wished to tell Sylvain, has never found the courage to do so until now.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Someone to Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking a lot about Sylmari lately, and I couldn't resist writing this when the idea came to mind. I hope you enjoy it!

The sound of distant birdsong creeps in through a slightly open window, curtains drifting steadily in the spring breeze. Marianne is doubtful that it’s enough to induce a shiver. It is far more likely that Sylvain’s hand, stroking down over the side of her waist, is the cause.

His touch is both soft yet rough by calloused fingertips. He’s been training more lately, alongside the companions he has made through the Golden Deer; they still have so much to do, and the more time passes, the more they wish for the same goal of obtaining a sense of peace.

Times like these are cherished. Not only because of the harsh reality that either of them could lose their lives, but also simply because she has never felt like this with anyone. Not to this extent, she would say. Whilst she believes all are deserving of love regardless of their own self esteem, Marianne can see how much learning to love herself little by little has helped with the heart she gives to others, too.

No one has been given this quite like Sylvain, who kisses her with lips that somehow taste as sweet as honey yet contain the fire of spice. Her hands cup his cheeks. Thumbs tracing gentle circles over his cheeks, ticklish by the unshaven stubble growing there.

It’s wonderful. For every negative opinion she has heard of Sylvain, he has given her several reasons to love him. Every time she is reminded of his frivolous past, she is reminded of how dedicated and loyal he can be when his feelings are true.

Still, even now, she has something unspoken on her tongue. A secret which always clouds these moments despite how brightly they shine to begin with.

“You’re beautiful, Marianne,” he says, and she can smile, because she knows that he means those words beyond her physical appearance. Her personality, the way her smile has become genuine. Every aspect of herself.

But now his lips are on his neck, and his hand is sliding up her body towards her chest, something she has consented to but now panics over regardless. She hides it less well than she imagines, because he’s quick to back away.

“I’m sorry,” she says, barely above a whisper. “Did I tense up?”

“You did. Is something the matter? We don’t have to do this.”

Her head bows, guilty by how comforting she finds the fingers tucking strands of her hair behind her ear. Does she deserve to experience that emotion at all? Perhaps it doesn’t matter how much she has worked on herself—so long as she keeps hiding this, she might not deserve him at all. And she is aware that with their shared desires, it’s not something she can keep to herself forever.

“I’ve been hiding something from you for a long time,” she manages to say, her throat almost closed up. “I...I’m sorry, Sylvain. I keep telling myself that I will, but I never do, because I would never want to—”

“Hey. Easy, now.” His hands have taken hers, and she blinks, sending a tear trickling down her face. After her eyes inspect their hands, they meet his. She would be astonished by the sheer amount of care in his eyes if this was a new sight to her. “Take deep breaths, okay? And take your time.”

She nods, inhaling as deeply as she can. Her chest lightens a little with her exhale. As two people with their own issues with anxiety, this is a normal part of their lives, but she will never not be grateful for every moment he helps her.

“I’m not cheating or anything like that!” she ends up blurting out. He blinks, before chuckling with a shake of his head.

“That is the _last_ thing I’d expect from you.”

With another nod, she sighs in relief. “And you are not the reason why I’ve been hiding this. At least, it’s not a negative reason. I simply feel so strongly for you that I never wanted to take away from this, even though I would understand if it changed anything.”

“Well, as you already know, I’ve never felt like this about anyone,” says Sylvain. One hand releases Marianne’s, allowing him to scratch the back of his head. “And I mean that this time, as I know that was a line I gave to women a lot. So I really do doubt that anything you’d tell me would change anything.”

When she smiles, she has to hold back a chuckle; in a sense, these words remind her of how silly she might be. Sylvain hadn’t batted an eyelid when she talked about her Crest to him. This is simply a different matter entirely, one that she knows could impact them in a much different way, so perhaps her anxiety is justified.

Either way, his words reassure her, and she takes a deep breath. “I...Not many people know this, as I began everything before I came to the monastery. Only Claude, the professor and the medical staff here.”

“Medical staff?”

“Oh, it’s nothing harmful or threatens my health,” she says, watching as alarm fades from Sylvain’s face. Somehow, the reminder that Sylvain cares for her well-being first and foremost encourages her more than anything else could. “They have to monitor my blood levels and...and my hormones. Because I take estrogen, and that means…” Her eyes drop down again, watching the way her hand trembles in Sylvain, picturing him snatching his own away the moment she says this. “I’m a transgender woman, Sylvain.”

The silence which falls likely only lasts mere seconds in reality; Marianne, however, is left dwelling in nervous anticipation as she waits. It’s only until Sylvain says, “That changes absolutely nothing,” that her head shoots up again.

“It doesn’t?” she asks. A smile returns to his face.

“I mean, it does in the sense that I appreciate you opening up to me and trusting me enough to do so. But I don’t view you any differently at all.” Sylvain lifts the hand he holds, placing a kiss on the back of it. “Thank you for telling me, really. I appreciate that a lot.”

“I—of course.” Her voice has quietened, overwhelmed by her relief and joy. Her spare hand wipes away another tear which falls. “I appreciate you as well, for accepting this so easily. I thought it might be a lot to take in.”

“Any surprise I have can’t be compared to the anxiety you’ve been feeling, I’m sure.”

Marianne hums. “I have wanted to tell you for a long time. Whenever we...become a little intimate, the reason I stop what we are doing isn’t because I don’t want to do those things with you. Actually, it’s quite the opposite.” She feels her cheeks warm, now smiling herself. “I want to, deeply. But because of the war, I’ve not yet been able to reach as far as I wish in my transition. I knew that I would have to bring it up eventually for this reason alone, never mind how I also simply want you to know. I trust you.”

“I’m thankful that you do.” He shuffles closer to her, an arm looping around her shoulders; she does not hesitate to welcome the embrace, snuggling closer to him. “I—well. Alongside how I just adore you, I’ve kind of been realising lately that I’m probably bisexual. So I think that probably helps with how I’m so chill about this.”

Her eyes peer up at him. Somehow, she’s not exactly unsurprised by this confession. “I can imagine so. And I completely accept you as well.”

“I appreciate it. Oh, but I don’t mean that in a way where I’m saying I accept you _because_ of that. I’d feel the same if I was straight. I meant it because I know what it’s like to not be what society considers the norm.” She feels his fingers trace circles on her upper arm. As gentle and loving as the smile on his face. “Thank you again for telling me. And don’t feel bad that it took you a while, either. I understand why it would have been difficult.”

“It isn’t anymore. I couldn’t have asked for a better response from you.” Marianne straightens up, her hands trailing up Sylvain’s chest. Her eyes lock onto his, lost in warm, chestnut irises. “I should have known that you would be like this, however. You have always wanted what is best for me, and you have never wanted to cross my boundaries or push me too far. No matter what anyone has ever said about you, I know how good of a person you truly are.”

Marianne is unsure if she has ever seen such a joyous smile on Sylvain’s face. His hands are soon on her face, lifting and guiding it into a kiss. It might as well be their first, with how much emotion it sparks in her chest.

Everyday, he reminds her that she is loved no matter what, and Marianne will strive to do the exact same for him as long as time will allow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to find me on Twitter @nikobynight for 3H related posts and art.


End file.
